Sabrina
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Short story about the Professor and Ginger's daughter, Sabrina Nicole Hinkley.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina Nicole Hinkley sat back with satisfaction after having finished typing her short story. She prayed it would be good enough and her Aunt Nicki would have it published in her magazine. In addition to the one started up with her Uncle Matthew, Nicki began a small publication that included works of up and coming writers. Sabrina had tried twice to get her work published and was not successful. It wasn't that her aunt did not believe her to be talented, it just was not up to the standards of _Write Now Magazine_. Sabrina knew just because she was the niece of the founder it did not mean she was getting special treatment. She had to work for it. Well she thinks she may have gotten it this time.

She pulled the last typed page from the old fashioned typewriter and set it down with the others. Yes she could use something more fancy but she like the old typewriters. For some reason or another she found it easy to work on them. Writing was her passion. It had been for as long as she could remember. Her dream was to write a best selling novel like her mother did with her smash romance book titled _Volcanic Love._ It was one of Sabrina's favorites. Ginger wrote about the time the volcano was going to erupt on the island and how her brilliant Roy figured out how to stop it. Of course she altered a few things and twisted a bit here and there to make the story more exciting but not by much however she did throw in a tribe to add a bit more intrigue. The result paid off. Sabrina knew the hero of the book Colton was based upon her father and the beautiful woman named Gina was of course her mother. Just like another novel that Ginger had written called _Fatal Chemistry._ Another story based upon an adventure on the island and her father as the hero. Sabrina thought it was sweet her mother wrote such stories. Making her father so heroic. The blonde girl knew how deeply in love her parents were. She hoped one day she could be so lucky.

Sabrina sighed and looked over at a picture of Jonas Gilligan sitting on her wooden desk. He was a sweet dear boy. She loved spending time with him. A bit clumsy at times that was true. He took after his father in that regard. It was hard to tell though who he looked like more. Mary Ann or Gilligan. He had features of them both. He had his mother's eyes that was for sure and he had his father's silly grin. A love of sailing he did inherit from Gilligan. Sabrina enjoyed being out on the water herself. She found it helped her be inspired to write. And yes it was true that she did use Jonas as a guide for the hero in her story much like her mother used her father. She couldn't help it. He was just so wonderful. The young Hinkley daughter felt she was lucky to have him in her life. She had always been a bit boy crazy. Something her father told her was inherited from her mother. The minute she saw a cute boy she was nine times out of ten in love. Or so she thought. It wasn't until the Gilligans moved to California did she see what a terrific guy Jonas was. All other boys were abandoned and her heart was set out on the young Gilligan son. It was true that sometimes she did not feel she was as beautiful as her twin sister but Jonas saw differently. He confessed to her once that she was more pretty. She thought it was sweet of him to say.

The truth was Sabrina always thought her sister was the favorite of the family. Her parents' darling. She never felt resentful about that if she was being honest. Why shouldn't Amber get that attention? She deserved it. So talented she was. When she got older everyone was going to fall in love with her. It was only natural. Besides Sabrina knew she was as equally as guilty as putting her sister on a pedestal. Always bragging about what an amazing singer she was and how she was going to give all those other female singers in the world a run for their money someday. Barbara Streisand look out! You Julie Andrews, you have nothing on Ambrosia Danielle! How she could not wait for her sister to hit it big.

The big reason was because she hoped someday she would write that movie script her sister would be performing. While Amber wanted to be in front of the camera and on stage, Sabrina wanted a more of a behind the camera position. Meaning she wished to be the writer, the director and the producer. If there was one thing she was passionate about it was telling a good story. Writing just came so easy to her for some reason. Maybe it was something else she got from her mother. Roy Hinkley always said that no one could tell a story like Ginger. She had a way of adding flavor and making it more spicy. The bedtimes stories she used to tell her as a little girl were by far her favorite. Those stories are what made Sabrina want to be a writer. The teen did know that it was going to take a lot more than just being Ginger Hinkley's daughter to make it in Hollywood. Besides she did not want to get by on her mother's name. She wanted to make one for herself. Amber told her she could do it. She allowed her twin to read her short stories and she always told her they were amazing. The redhead constantly encouraged her sister to keep it up and told her to enter that school contest where they were looking for someone to write a play for the drama club to perform. " _You would win it hands down."_ Amber would tell her sister. _"Trust me. You are that good."_

Sabrina put her story aside for now and stood up from her desk. She walked to her bedroom door and opened up stepping out into the hallway. As she made her way down she could hear her sister on the phone with Scott. She giggled at the things that girl said. Reminded her a little of how their mother got their father all flustered.  
She went down the stairs and found her mother looking over a something. "What's that?" She asked of her.

"Oh this new script I was given. I don't know why Ronnie sent it to me. It's just awful."

"What's it about?"

"A zombie hospital." Ginger grumbled. "Ridiculous."

Sabrina laughed. "Maybe you could kiss them like you did Dad when he was turned into one."

Ginger swatted her daughter. "Funny." She said with a smile. "How did the writing go? Did you get your story finished?"

"I did. I hope Aunt Nicki likes it. I worked very hard. I took a lot of your suggestions and reworked it." Sabrina sighed. "I hope it's good enough."

"Honey it will be. You know your aunt loves you and thinks you are mega talented. She just wants to push you to do your best. She knows there is more in you."

"Well I hope this meets her expectations." Sabrina said. "If it does maybe some Hollywood movie mogul will see it and want me to write a screenplay." She got a far off dreamy look in her blue eyes. "And then he will want Amber to star in it after hearing about her amazing My Fair Lady performance. The one in which she gave Audrey Hepburn a run for her money. I'm telling you she did. And it will be a smash hit and everyone will adore…"

Ginger giggled. "Honey don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not saying that one day it won't happen. I know that some Hollywood movie studio will get wind of your writing talent and will snatch up one of your incredible stories but one step at a time."

Sabrina smiled. "I know Mom. I am going to take it slow. First thing is first. Getting my story published. Then I will work on getting the attention of a movie studio and then being hired to direct and produce…"

"You will. Someday. You did a good job helping out with the directing at the community playhouse. And you were wonderful with those children at the library when they were putting on that small play. I know that someday you will be an amazing director." Ginger assured her daughter. "Both of my girls are going to be big names in Hollywood."

Sabrina smiled thinking about winning an Oscar for directing. What a dream that would be! And maybe for best screenplay! Her mind snapped back to reality. Her mother was right. First thing was first. Getting her story in the magazine. One little step at a time.

The blonde came around the sofa and sat down next to her mother. "You think Dad is disappointed that Amber and I didn't follow his footsteps and become scientists?"

Ginger quickly shook her head. "Of course not. Your father wants you to do what makes you happy. He is proud of you both. He would never want you to do anything just to please him or I. Writing is your gift. Just like music is Amber's gift. Your father wants you to fulfill your dreams. Not mine. Not his. Yours."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Alex is the one who has the science bug in him. He loves working with your father in your Pop's company. Seeing what amazing things they do with plastic and you know how excited he was over your father discovering that formula for transparent aluminum. I think your brother is going to be a very important figure in the science world. He will carry on the Hinkley legacy in that regard." Ginger stated. "You and your sister just work on doing what you love. Music and writing. That's all we ask of you."

"Thanks Mom." Sabrina said kissing her cheek. "You're the best."

"You're welcome. Now go on and get yourself ready for that dance. I'll be up in a minute to help you with your hair and make-up."

"Sure thing." Sabrina said as she hopped up and headed back up the stairs. Her mother was right. She did need to do what was in her heart. She knew very well that her father was proud of her writing ability. He encouraged her to keep at it. Both of her parents were proud and she knew it.

She came to the top of the stairs and paused at her sister's door. "Amber…can you help me with my dress?"

"Be right there!"

Sabrina said okay and walked to her bedroom. She stepped inside looking over the enormous room. How she loved it! Her favorite was the little area set up for her writing. Her wooden desk and chair. Endless reams of paper and typewriter ribbons. How great it would be to tell everyone this is where she got her start. In this little corner of the world!


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina stood in front of her antique full length mirror. "Well what do you think?" She asked of her sister. "Is this dress great or what?"

Amber looked over her twin. "Yes it is. Pink is a great color on you that is for sure. I love the style too. Just a little bit off the shoulder and hits just above your knees."

"Thanks sis." Sabrina smiled walking to her make-up table. "I can't believe it's almost the last dance of the school year. In a month it will be time for prom."

Amber nodded. "Then time for graduation and then it will be our 18th birthday."

"Amazing." The blonde twin sighed. "High school really went fast didn't? I never believed it would but it did."

"I know." Her sister agreed. "It did just sort of fly by. Soon we will be off to college. Thank God we are both going to the same one. I don't know what I would do without my baby sister."

Sabrina laughed. "Oh I think you would be just fine. You do great in any situation. You were always the life of the party. Center of attention. Just like Mom. Dad always said you were another version of her. Wow can you believe their 18th wedding anniversary is going to come up in a few months too? Like a month after our birthday. I can't wait for Mom to find out what Dad is planning. It's so romantic. You think we will ever have a romance like that?"

"Like what?" Amber asked sitting down on the bed.

"Meeting the way they did. Both taking a cruise on the SS Minnow and getting stranded together." Sabrina got that familiar far off dreamy look on her face. "Falling madly in love…like it was meant to be."

Amber shook her head. "You were always the hopeless romantic." She said. "Something Dad always said you got from our mother. You sound just like her with that talk. She always said it was a higher power that brought her to Dad."

"Well it was." Sabrina insisted. "There is no other explanation. You know that it was God's plan to bring them together. How else could you explain it? I would love to have a story like that." She sighed.

"What do you mean? What about Jonas? I thought you were nuts about him?"

"Oh I do like him a lot." Sabrina quickly said. "I just…I don't know if I truly see myself wanting to spend my life with him."

"Whoa sis who says you had to marry him right after graduation?" Amber stated. "I think you should just stick with him and see where it goes. No need to rush to the altar so fast. I know that like Mom you want a good man to love you and take care of you. You may have that with Jonas someday. Just relax. He's a good guy and he treats you better than those other two jerks you went out with. That loser Doug and that no good Greg. You know that Mom and Dad couldn't stand either of them."

"I know. I was stupid to go out with them. And I do like Jonas a lot. Maybe I am just…I don't know…I just see the wonderful love story Mom and Dad share and I just…I would love to be able to tell people a story like that." The blonde sighed. "I know I know I should get my head out of the clouds. Not everyone meets the way they did. You don't have to tell me that."

"Sis you have a good thing right now with Jonas. I would just hate to see you throw it away because you want to brag about some spectacular love story about how you met. In a way you do have a story. I mean our Aunt Mary Ann and Uncle Gilly meet the same way Mom and Dad did. They were brought together in the same manner. And from that they got Jonas and Mom and Dad got us. Just think if neither of them took that cruise, we would not have been born."

Sabrina smiled. "You're right. That is pretty romantic."

The door to the bedroom opened and Ginger walked in. "Sabrina honey you look beautiful." She said. "That dress is so pretty on you."

"Thanks Mom." She replied.

Ginger looked at her other daughter. "Honey why aren't you ready yet?"

"I will be. I was just helping Sabrina. Don't worry you know I'm not going to miss this dance. I am singing."

"Well go get ready. I will help your sister with her hair and make-up. Go on."

"Alright. See ya in a bit." Amber said leaving the room.

Sabrina studied her reflection in the mirror as Ginger brushed her hair. "Mom I know I'm not as glamorous as you or Amber…"

Ginger rolled her eyes and sighed. "Honey I told you time and time again that you are a beautiful girl. There is no need for you to compare yourself…"

"No I don't mean that I'm an ugly duckling or anything. I mean I know how it is in Hollywood. I know how much importance they put on looks. I was just wondering, if I do get to fulfill my dream of becoming a movie director/producer/writer, do you think they will compare me to you and Amber? Will they just say I'm the plain one?"

Ginger frowned. "Honey if anyone says that they are stupid. You are not plain. You never were. Don't you ever worry about what some vicious people in Hollywood may say. They are just mean spirited nobodies who wish to tear others down because well they have no talent and it makes them feel better about their own pathetic selves. Everyone will see what great talent you have as a writer and a director. And as far as your looks I can say for certain I'm pretty sure a lot of actors will be dying to be able to work with such a beautiful woman. But you be careful. I told you there are a lot of charmers out there who end up being snakes."

Sabrina smiled. "I know Mom. And I swear I don't mean to make it sound like I'm putting myself down. I just can't help but think of these things. Aunt Mary Ann told me that sometimes she felt dull compared to you."

"If she did I don't know why. She was and is very pretty." Ginger said clipping a strand of her daughter's blonde hair. "I told her like I told you. She was silly for thinking that. Why she had your Uncle Gilly's eye from the moment she stepped on that boat. He always believed her to be more attractive than me. I know he would never tell me that because he thought he would hurt my feelings. Truth was I don't care if he thinks that. I only ever wanted your father to think I was the most beautiful. And he did. Even if he was stupid and tried to hide it."

Sabrina giggled. "You mean that beauty pageant?"

"Yes. Really! I have no idea who he thought he was fooling! Even Mary Ann knew he was full of it. She told me so. For some reason he got it into his foolish head that she would feel bad or something. Whatever the reason it doesn't matter. He loves me. He married me and we have you and your sister and your brother. Anyway honey don't you ever concern yourself with what others say about you. It's not worth it."

"I don't." She said as Ginger then began to apply a bit of pink blush to her cheeks. "I just want to make sure I'm prepared that's all. I know that I'm not a dog trust me. I know I turn heads. Maybe not as much as my twin but I still got it." She grinned.

"Yes you do." Ginger said applying some pale pink lipstick to Sabrina's lips. She then stepped back. "And don't your forget it. Yes I know your father would prefer you both to be in a convent but just ignore him. He'll get over it."

Sabrina laughed. "I know Mom. " She then stood up. "Well do I look good or what?"

"You do." Ginger said with a smile. "You are going to knock Jonas dead! It was so sweet of him to agree to take you to the dance. Is he going to take you to the Senior Prom too?"

She shrugged. "I don't know we haven't discussed it yet. I hope he is able to. I know it's more than likely the last thing a college freshman wants to do. Go a high school prom."

"Oh you know he would be glad to." Ginger assured. "He likes you very much you know. Which….forgive me for asking honey but just how serious is it between you two? Do you love him?"

"Well I like him a lot. I do like spending time with him and going places with him. And well he did kiss me once. Of course he was a little timid about it and he almost got my nose…"

Ginger laughed. "Oh dear!"

"But like I told Amber, I just don't know if I do see myself with him forever. She said that I should just take my time and there is no need to rush to any altar right after graduation."

"She is right. There isn't. But I must say I think that he is a wonderful young man. I would not mind if it did become more. However I will not push you. You do what you think is right for you. You are still young and you have plenty of time. There is no need for you to be thinking about marriage now."

"Yes I know that. I just can't help it. I see how happy you are with Dad. How much you love him. How much he loves you. And I think about the way you met him. I wish I could have that. I know I know I'm a terrible hopeless romantic with her head in the clouds." Sabrina said. "You don't have to tell me that."

"I think it's sweet." Ginger said. "All I want is for you to be happy. Just don't think you need to look for something better when it is very possible the best thing for you is right in front of you. I almost did that with your father."

"You mean with that Duke who showed up on the island?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes. I was so stupid to pay attention to him. I don't know what was wrong with me. Your wonderful handsome father is right there in front of me and I just ignore him. It was silly of me. Fortunately for me it worked out in the end. I don't want you to make that mistake with Jonas. Give him a chance and just let things happen. You don't need a romantic love story to tell everyone. That's not important. The important thing is to have someone who loves you and cares about you."

Sabrina smiled. "You are very wise Mom." She said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now why don't you head downstairs. Jonas will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay. Say what are you and Dad going to do tonight? Amber and I are going to be at the dance. Alex is going to that basketball game and staying at his friend's house. What are you going to be doing?"

"Locking lips with him what do you think sis?" Amber said standing in the doorway.

Ginger put her hands on her hips. "Very funny." She said. "You know you are a brat just like your Aunt Mary Ann?"

Amber giggled. "Yeah she told me that it would rile you up."

"Oh go scoot. Both of you." Ginger said shooing them both out of the room. "Go on. Scott and Jonas will be here soon. Have a good time. Be home no later than eleven. Call if you are going to be even one minute late."

"Yes Mom. We know the drill." Amber said. "See ya later. Have fun kissing Dad all night."

"You!" She said as the two giggling teens hurried down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The two Hinkley girls came down the stairs to the living room where their father was sitting reading the paper. He looked up at his two daughters and smiled. "You both look very beautiful." He remarked.

"Thanks Dad." Sabrina smiled as did her sister.

"You two have a good time tonight at the dance. Remember though no slow songs." The Professor stated. "One starts you just walk away and say no thank you."

Sabrina giggled. "Yeah okay Dad. Whatever you say."

"Not happening." Amber grinned. "In fact I think I will sing a bunch of ballads tonight just so Sabrina has the opportunity to slow dance more with Jonas…"

"Funny." The Professor said not amused. "You know you are just like your mother."

"Yeah I know." Amber said. "And you still love her."

The Professor smiled a bit thinking of his amazing wife of almost eighteen years who he had loved even longer than that. Like the second he saw her beautiful face. "Yes I do. Very much."

Sabrina sat down on the sofa. "Where's Alex? Did he leave for the game yet?"

"No." The Professor replied. "His friend Jason will be here in a few minutes. He's in the kitchen right now getting a snack."

Amber rolled her eyes. "I swear that boy is a bottomless pit. Like Uncle Gilly. Neither of them ever again any weight. I don't know how they do it."

"Oh please sis." Sabrina said. "As if you ever gain one ounce. I swear you got that from Mom too. She never gains weight. She is still as trim as she always was. Isn't she Dad?"

"Your mother was always beautiful to me." He answered folding the paper over to the next page. "It doesn't matter what size she is, she will always be the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Too bad you were too chicken to tell her that before." The redheaded Hinkley girl admonished. "What was wrong with you? Like anyone would ever believe you could think otherwise!"

Just then the doorbell rang saving the Professor from having to answer that question for the 500th time. He set the newspaper down and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Alex's friend Jason. Amber poked Sabrina in the ribs. "Your boyfriend is here." She giggled.

"Oh shut up." The blonde said swatting at her sister. Jason was one of Alex's closest friends and had a massive crush on Alex's blonde sister. While she did believe him to be a very nice boy he was too young for her. Well not really but being she was almost eighteen, Sabrina believed anyone who was younger than her was too young for her.

Jason walked in and smiled seeing Sabrina sitting there on the couch. "Hello." He said to her. "You look pretty."

She gritted her teeth and smiled that smile her mother taught her in these situations. "Thank you Jason that is very kind of you to say." She said. "I hope you have a good time at the game with Alex."

"Oh I love basketball." He said sitting down next to her much to her chagrin. Amber couldn't hardly hold in her laughter and Sabrina pleaded with her eyes at her twin to help her.

"It's a very intense sport you know." Jason continued on. "Very physical and takes a lot of mental preparation."

"Yes I know." Sabrina said politely wishing her brother would hurry up so he could go off to the game with this guy. "I am a cheerleader for the team at school. I see how tough it is."

"Oh of course!" Jason said feeling stupid for not remembering that. "I just meant that…"

Finally Alex arrived much to the relief of Sabrina. "Hey ready to go!" He asked his friend.

"You bet." Jason said standing up. "I'll see you later Sabrina. Have a good time at the dance."

"Thank you." She said wishing he would just go already.

The two boys did take their leave and Amber burst out laughing which caused Sabrina to shoot daggers at her. "Oh you just be quiet!"

"Oh sis." Amber said placing her hand on her twin's shoulder. "And you thought you would be considered the plain one.."

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at her. The doorbell rang again and the Professor opened it to see Scott and Jonas standing there. Both all of a sudden got a very nervous expression on their faces. They boys knew how protective Professor Hinkley was of his daughters. Jonas will never forget the interrogation when he first went out with Sabrina. It was so brutal the poor boy almost wanted to call an attorney to defend himself. Asking him about his intentions, did he know that Sabrina had to be home at a certain time, she had a curfew it was to be respected. He was to call immediately if there was going to be a problem with getting her home on time. Was his car reliable? Did he have a full tank of gas? What kind of place was he taking his daughter to? Were there going to be a lot of people? If so what type of people? Were parents going to be around? The party was going to be chaperoned wasn't it? Did Mary Ann and Gilligan know what kind of party it was? He was not planning on drinking at this party was he? There was not going to be alcohol at this establishment was there? He was not going to have his daughter driving around with someone who would be irresponsible enough to drink and drive.

Scott did not fare that much better the two times he had gone out with Amber. The first time was to the movies. Professor asked him what kind of movie it was and who starred in it. Was it appropriate for kids their age to see it and don't lie to him, his wife is a famous movie star and she would surely tell him if he told one fib about the film.

The second time was when he escorted Amber to the Homecoming Dance. The poor boy felt as if he was a suspect in a major crime spree. Asked him who was going to be at this dance. Were teachers going to chaperone? Who were the chaperones? Were they reliable? They did not just let bad behavior slide did they? He did not sneak any alcohol in his car did he? He would not tolerate any drinking and was not about to have his daughter ride with someone who would do that! Such irresponsible behavior would not be tolerated in the least.

Fortunately for both young men, Ginger stepped in and told her husband to stop it. They were perfectly nice boys and of course they would be very gentlemanly towards their daughters. She told the Professor to quit being so darn harsh. Really!

Jonas spoke up and plastered on his most polite smile. "Hello Mr…er…Professor Hinkley. I'm here to pick up Sabrina for the dance. Is she ready?"

"Please come in." The Professor said to the young man who entered.

"Hi Professor Hinkley." Scott squeaked out. "Um…is Amber ready? I'm going to be um escorting her to the dance."

"Yes of course do come in."

"Thank you sir."

Both girls stood up from the couch and walked over to their dates. "Hello Jonas." Sabrina said kissing his cheek. He wanted to kiss her to but thought better of it by the way her father was looking at him.

"You look pretty." He said instead. "That is a very nice dress."

"Thank you." Sabrina smiled. "You look very handsome in your father's sports jacket."

"Thanks." He said. "Mom had to take it in a bit but I think it fits good."

Scott looked over Amber. "You look very pretty. I think that black dress is great on you."

"Just great?" She said in that same tone Ginger uses with the Professor when she is not pleased with the compliment.

Scott swallowed. "Um I mean it looks..really great." He wished Amber would not do this now. Didn't she see the way her father was standing there with his arms crossed!

The redhead laughed. "Thank you. Come on let's go." She said taking his hand. She turned her head back to her father. "See you later Dad. Try not to let Mom devour you too much."

The Professor turned a bright shade of red as the foursome burst out laughing as they walked out the front door. He shook his head knowing that Mary Ann was the culprit behind those remarks. He was convinced that she told the girls just want to say to get under his skin and Ginger's skin. This then brought his mind to that gorgeous redheaded being who was his adoring wife. They were all alone. He smiled to himself heading up the stairs to locate his beautiful bride to partake in rekindling of their love. "Oh Ginger!" He called out to her. "Ginger my love!"

 **Dance**

Amber was on the stage and began her number. Everyone gathered on the dance floor enjoying the beat and of course Amber's incredible voice. Sabrina especially loved her sister's dance numbers. It almost made her wish she could be up there dancing and singing that way. Almost. Her first love was writing. It was in her blood that was for sure.  
Still her sister was an incredible performer and drew everyone into the music.

Sabrina laughed as Jonas did a dance she had seen her Uncle Gilly do once before. A silly little dance but it was endearing at the same time. Everyone was getting into the song and then the whole crowd of students began singing the chorus line each time it came to that.

The song came to an end and everyone applauded. Amber went to start her next number when Sabrina decided she needed a break so they headed over to get some punch.

Jonas handed her a plastic cup and she thanked him as she took a sip. "Great dance isn't it? She asked. "My sister is really on tonight."

"She is." Jonas agreed. "She is an amazing singer. I bet she will get a record deal in no time and sell millions of albums."

"I don't doubt it." Sabrina said with a smile

"Say how is your story coming along?" Jonas asked. "You said you were rewriting it for the magazine."

"I finished it." She replied. "I just need to send it off to Aunt Nicki. I really hope she likes it this time. I put a lot into it. I know I'm not a professional or anything.."

"You will be." Jonas assured. "Someday. I know you will. I think you are a terrific writer. Everyone in school thinks so. Those little stories you wrote for the school paper were very popular. I bet one day you will get the eye of Hollywood and they will beg you to write movies for them."

"That would be a dream come true." Sabrina smiled. "I would love nothing more than to write an award winning screenplay. It's going to take a lot more though then just being Ginger Hinkley's daughter."

"Yes but you have the talent. You can do it." He said. "Mom loved that poem you wrote for her and Dad for their fifteenth wedding anniversary that time. She had it framed you know."

"Well it's tougher in Hollywood." Sabrina said. "They pass up on a lot of things."

"Yeah but they are not always right you know. They can be wrong. Like for example those record companies who passed on the Beatles. I bet they feel stupid now!"

Sabrina laughed. "You are adorable." She said kissing his lips. "Don't ever change."


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina walked into her room after the dance smiling and feeling happy. She had a terrific time with Jonas. Of course she would as he is a wonderful guy. She had to admit she was lucky to have him. Yes she still wondered if she would end up with him or not. It was not something the blonde could help. A hopeless romantic she was. She knew it.

Sabrina went over to her desk and sat down picking up the short story she had written for her Aunt Nicki's magazine. It was titled _Shipwrecked Love_. Naturally it was based on her parent's love story. She couldn't help it as she believed it to be so romantic and so perfect! Of course Sabrina knew it wasn't exactly totally perfect. Not like her parents fell in love the second they met. Well maybe they did. The two were just morons trying to hide what was obvious to everyone else. At least that is what her Aunt Mary Ann told her. Thank goodness Nana and her pushed them together. They probably would just continue going through life not admitting to the other what they felt for this ridiculous fear of rejection.

The teen could understand why her mother felt that. She was aware of Ty Castor. Sabrina seethed thinking about that odious pitiful man. Man. Ha! Hardly! He was a stupid jerk and she was glad her mother got away from him. Sabrina was also in the know about that horrible Debbie Dawson. Stealing her mother's beaus! How dare she! And what kind of man would pick that blonde floozy over her classy mother! Seriously! Speaking of blonde floozies, Sabrina was also not very keen on that silly ditz Erika Tiffany Smith. She, like Amber, gave her father the what for over that incident. How could he be so blind as to not see a more gorgeous and more sophisticated woman right there in front of him! He as he did with Amber, mumbled some incoherent thing and offered some apology.

She did cut him a little slack as she was told about that stupid Lorna and that moronic Patty. Sabrina met Lorna at one of her father's science exhibitions. They had discovered some rare artifact from ancient Greece and there was a whole thing about it. Anyway that is where she ran into Lorna Manchester. No more Lorna Bellton. She and Brad did end up divorcing and she never remarried. Sabrina was certain it was because that creature was holding out hope that her parents' marriage would fall into shambles and her father would reach out for her. Well she could just think again! No one could tear apart Ginger and Roy Hinkley! Not ever! Sabrina caught Ms. Manchester attempting to flirt with her father and she had none of it! She informed the female scientist under no certain terms that she was wasting her time as if she could ever compete with someone who was as beautiful as Ginger Hinkley. Who did she think she was? Clearly she did not grasp this when her father told her to buzz off almost 18 years ago. Did she have no respect for the institution of marriage? Go ruin someone else's life missy! Her wonderful father had much better tastes than her that was for sure. He married a beautiful dazzling woman.

Sabrina sighed looking over her story. She prayed it was good enough for the magazine. Yes it was not a huge big time publication but still. It was something. People did read it. And people could read her story and think it wonderful and maybe just maybe she could be on her way to a great career in Hollywood as a writer! And then directing and producing…It's what she dreamed of time and time again. Sabrina always wanted to be involved in just about every aspect of a story. The acting part. No. She knew she was wasting her time with that. She could not act worth anything and she knew it. Her wonderful twin God love her, tried to get her into it but it just did not work out. She stuck to writing. Working at the Community Playhouse was fun. It was so sweet of Mr. Adams to let her try her hand at directing that children's play. Well it was not exactly a children's play. Adults played the roles but it was written for children. It was a short play but it still was nice to be a part of it. Her mother told her she did a terrific job as did her father. Both were proud of her. She was a hard worker just like her sister. Taking little jobs here and there to pay for things she wanted. It really helped her learn the value of money. Of course her Pop gave her and her sis a few good lessons in investment. She giggled thinking about how he lectured time and time again when one invests they must do it wisely. If your name is going on something you best be proud of it! Otherwise you'll be forever linked to a failure. Well she took that lesson to heart and made sure she save her money and spent it wisely. Like her twin, her parents also presented her with a car for her 16th birthday. She had been thrilled enough they gave Amber that beautiful red Mustang. She pictured riding around with her sis all through town turning heads. Little did she think her wonderful parents would present her with a Mustang as well. It was painted pink which was Sabrina's favorite color. She thanked her parents a billion times hugging them both saying they were the best.

Someday she was going to repay her parents for their generosity. Yes she knew it was not necessary and they wouldn't want her to but she wanted to. She would someday give them something she knew they would cherish. That island. That island that was still deserted. As far as she knew those huts were still standing there and everything was as the seven castaways left it. She knew this because every year since they were rescued the seven would return to their island hideaway for a reunion. Sabrina knew that it still meant something to her mother and father. One day she will be rich and famous and have enough money to buy it for them. She would buy them a big boat and hire a crew to take them out to the island whenever they wanted.

First thing was first though. She had to get her foot in the door. Writing this story just may due the trick. It was possible some Hollywood mogul will see it and think she has potential. Maybe take her under their wing and teach her the ropes. Hire her to work in the movie studio and see how things operate and learn from the best. Okay she had her head in the clouds again. She shook those thoughts away as she got out a manila envelope. She placed her story inside and sealed it. First thing in the morning she would have this sent off her to her aunt. She had to like it! She just had to!

 **A week later**

Sabrina sat on pins and needles waiting for that phone call. That phone call from her Aunt Nicki. She promised she would call today. The teen stared at the white phone as if she was willing it to ring.

"Honey you all right?" asked Ginger as she noticed her daughter crouched down on the wooden chair in the kitchen by the wall phone.

"I'm fine. Just waiting for Aunt Nicki to call. Why hasn't she called yet? She said she would!"

Ginger smiled. "Sabrina honey relax. She'll call. Just be patient."

The phone did ring and Sabrina jumped. She quickly picked it up. "Hello? No Aunt Mary Ann she can't talk now. Gotta go!" Sabrina then just as quickly hung the receiver back up and went back to staring intently at the phone.

Ginger just shook her head. "So none of us can use the phone now?" She said with a laugh.

"Sorry Mom but this is important." Sabrina replied still gazing at the phone trying to will it to ring.

The Professor came into the kitchen and walked over to the phone causing Sabrina to firmly place her hand on the receiver. "No!" She cried. "I'm waiting for an important call. I need to keep the line open. Sorry Dad. This is very very important."

The academic looked over at his wife puzzled. She laughed at him. "Sorry darling but it seems that our daughter is waiting for an important call from the one she got part of her name from a Nicole Hinkley."

"Oh I see." He said. "Well she better speed it up. I have an important call to make myself."

This perked Ginger's attention and she walked over to her husband who gulped noticing that oh so familiar look in her green eyes. "What about?" She asked placing her hands on his shoulders. "Would it have anything to do with our anniversary?"

"My love please I told you that I'm not planning anything." He said trying but failing to shoo her away.

"Darling you know you are a horrible liar. You have a terrible poker face. Of course you would being a terrible poker player." She grinned at him.

"It's not going to work." He said as her hands went to the buttons on the front of his shirt. "You are not getting anything out of me. There is nothing for you to get out."

Ginger giggled and moved closer to her husband. "I can get anything I want out of you." She purred in his ear.

Sabrina looked over laughing at her father who was becoming flustered and sweaty. "Don't fight it Dad." She quipped.

The scholar gently pushed his wife away. "Let me know when the phone is free." He said before hurrying away to make sure he was not lured into Ginger's clutches.

Ginger winked at her daughter before rushing out of the kitchen after the flustered academic. Sabrina laughed again thinking of how humorous it was when her father tried to resist her mother's advances. He never won. Not ever. She was startled out of this by a ringing phone. She quickly grabbed it to answer. "Hello Aunt Nicki?"

"Yes sweetheart it's me."

"Well what did you think? Did you like it? You hated it didn't you? I tried so hard…I swear I know I can…"

Nicki could not help but chuckle on the other end. "No silly I didn't hate it. I thought it was terrific. So terrific that I am going to have it published in next month's issue. So how about that!"

Sabrina squealed. "Oh wow! I can't…Oh thank you Aunt Nicki! Thank you! You're the best! My favorite aunt in the whole world….well blood aunt…well I mean..don't tell Aunt Mary Ann…."

"It's okay." Nicki said. "I know you adore her. And thank you. I will send you an advanced copy of the magazine once it's finished."

"Awesome! Thanks again Aunt Nicki! Okay…talk to ya later! Bye!" Sabrina hung up the phone and jumped out of her seat and leapt into the air. "Yes! I'm going to be a published writer! I'm going to be a published writer!" She then sailed out of the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! Guess what!"

 **Month Later**

Sabrina smiled looking over the pages of which her story was printed. So amazing! Her words right there for everyone to read! How exciting! She showed it off to her parents who were of course very proud. Amber thought it was so cool and swore Hollywood would be knocking down their door! Alex told his sister it was neat but he's not reading that mushy love stuff. Yuck. Ginger grinned at her son saying he sounds just like his father used to before he met her. Things will change. Someday a beautiful young lady will come along and change his tune like she did for Roy Hinkley. Alex scuffed and said yeah right. His father warned him to not think that way. It was highly probable the same thing would happen to him as it did to himself. Ginger Grant changed his whole outlook on love. Alex vehemently disagreed saying it was not logical which caused the two twins to collapse in giggles saying he was so like their father.

"Hey there." A friendly voice said.

Sabrina looked up from the porch swing she was sitting on to see Jonas approaching her. "How does it feel to be a published writer?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Wonderful." She smiled. "I can't believe it! It's a dream come true! I know it's only one story in one magazine but still. It means a lot to me."

"I know. And Mom and Dad are very proud of you." Jonas said. "Mom said it brought tears to her eyes it was so romantic. She said she will be first in line for any movie you write and direct."

"That was sweet of her." Sabrina smiled. "I'm glad she liked the story. I'm sure there will be some no talent jerks out there ready to rip what I write to shreds but I'm prepared. I know I have what it takes. It doesn't matter what they think. If they can do better by all means they can go for it. Until then they can shut their mouths. I'm proud of my writing."

"You should be." Jonas said. "You are good. Everyone in school thinks so and more importantly. I think so. Sabrina I want to ask you something."

"What?

"Well we've been going out for awhile….I mean I know we are not officially boyfriend and girlfriend but I was thinking…what I mean is….I think you are great and I…well would you be my steady girlfriend?"

Sabrina smiled at him. "You want us to go steady?"

"Yeah I do. Do you? I mean I know we are way too young for marriage and all that but I just thought that maybe you would consider…being my girl." He said fidgeting with his hands much like his father.

"You know what." Sabrina said setting her magazine aside. "I think I would." She then gently placed her lips against his and softly kissed him. "After all." She said as she let go. "I have come to realize something these past few weeks. It's love. I've known it from the first."

The End!


End file.
